


La vie de Shaka

by Dilly



Series: Sanctuaire crack [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Buddhism, Crack, Gen, Humor, Irony, One Shot, Satire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Une biographie.
Series: Sanctuaire crack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/236526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La vie de Shaka

**Author's Note:**

> Posté en 2012 sur Fanfiction.net, j'avais oublié cette histoire... A l'origine un "intermède hagiographique" d'une autre fanfiction plus longue, "Les cheveux de Mû".

« Je suis la source de toute vie, sur la terre comme au ciel. »

La glorieuse vie de Shaka Maitreya Brahmapoutre est racontée à travers les multiples vignettes d'un grand parcours agencé par Aghora et Shiva, les deux principaux disciples de Shaka, dans l'une des pièces du temple de la Vierge.

_On dit que lorsqu'il sortit du ventre de sa mère, dans la hutte d'un village miteux, on ne lui avait pas encore coupé le cordon qu'il s'adressa en sanskrit à sa génitrice et la morigéna sur sa mauvaise vie._

« Trois minutes et déjà le roi des casse-couilles », commenta Deathmask en détaillant des yeux l'image encadrée qui représentait un bébé blond dressé sur ses deux pieds, l'index levé en signe d'enseignement.

_Lorsque le nouveau-né s'avança pour la première fois dans le Monde, des fleurs de lotus naquirent sous ses pieds minuscules, annonce de sa nature divine. On dit que le bambin se mit alors à danser, et que des bois vinrent l'observer, ô merveille !, une panthère noire effrayante et un ours vêtu d'une ceinture de bananes, qui se mirent à danser eux aussi._

_Face à ce miracle, son père saisit l'occasion pour devenir fleuriste, et la petite famille se mit à fournir en lotus les temples des environs, ce qui lui permit de subvenir à ses besoins tant bien que mal. Mais à l'âge de quatre ans, Shaka devait découvrir la maladie, la vieillesse et la mort._

_\- Quoi père, je ne suis pas votre fils ?_

_\- Imbécile, t'as pas vu tes cheveux ? Ça vient d'où à ton avis, si ce n'est que ta mère s'est envoyé une saloperie d'Occidental ?_

_Le petit Shaka pleura de grosses larmes et décida de cesser de manger. Au bout de dix jours de jeûne, alors que toutes choses commençaient à se teindre de couleurs chatoyantes et surnaturelles, l'enfant prodige s'assit sous un figuier. Ses perceptions étant supérieures au commun des mortels, sa tête commença à lui tourner, et une voix se manifesta dans son esprit._

_« Shaka ! Shaka ! »_

_« Comment ? N'est-ce pas une voix qui me parle ? »_

_« Oui Shaka, c'est moi, Bouddha… Shaka, tu n'as que quatre ans, et je te vois pleurer jour et nuit. »_

_« Ô Bouddha, c'est que j'ai découvert que je n'avais pas de père. »_

_« C'est normal, Shaka. Car ton père, c'est moi. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Oui, tu as été conçu selon l'Immaculée conception. Et tu seras le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, comme sur le médaillon que t'a transmis ta mère. »_

_« Alors je ne suis pas un_ sale bâtard _, comme ils disent à l'école ? »_

_« Non, tu es un enfant divin Shaka, tu n'as plus à pleurer. »_

_Shaka sécha ses larmes et entreprit de suivre l'enseignement du Bouddha. Il fut accueilli dans un monastère et fut bientôt vénéré comme l'enfant le plus proche des dieux._

_Il est dit que l'on reconnaîtra le bouddha des temps futurs à 100 signes particuliers, premièrement un long poil blanc au milieu du front, qui sera habilement dissimulé sous une mèche de cheveux, deuxièmement une auréole de rayons halogènes autour de la tête, troisièmement des cils noirs rappelant les vaches sacrées, quatrièmement de longues mains parfaites aux grands ongles en forme d'amandes sans nul besoin de manucure, cinquièmement des pieds d'ivoires constellés de roues cosmiques et représentant également la carte de la Chine, sixièmement une peau aussi blanche que le Taj Mahal et dont chaque pore embaume d'un parfum de printemps, septièmement une chevelure de flammes brillante comme la lune pâle à son apogée, huitièmement une voix aussi mélodieuse que le rossignol de la princesse de Jaipur, neuvièmement un corps svelte et élancé parfaitement harmonieux qui…_

Deathmask n'eut pas la patience de lire toute la liste faite par les deux disciples et passa à la vignette suivante.

_Le petit Shaka montra très rapidement sa supériorité à l'humanité dans le monastère où il grandit. Il passait des semaines entières aux pieds de la grande statue de Shakyamuni, ne se nourrissant que d'un bol d'eau, et était le seul à pouvoir discuter directement avec Bouddha. Le sort des gens qui mouraient dans la misère et qui pleuraient leurs défunts sur les rives du Gange l'attristait, mais il finit par comprendre ainsi que lui enseignaient ses grands maîtres du temple que la compassion n'avait pas de fondement conceptuel clair, et était avant tout une précaution pratique dont il, Lui, pouvait faire fi._

Deathmask lut la légende de cette station : « Abandon de la compassion pour les faibles ».

_Le Nouveau Bouddha sortit de l'enfance et devint un miracle de sérénité, merveille que tous se plaisaient à contempler. Les charmes des jeunes filles lui étaient indifférents. « Écarte-toi de mon chemin, femme. » Tout comme ceux des hommes. « Aghora, tu seras mon disciple. » Car tant était grande sa bonté qu'il aimait l'humanité toute entière, mais personne en particulier._

« Y'a encore combien de cadres à lire, bordel ? »

_Mais parmi la trentaine de toges jaunes qui suivirent alors son enseignement, deux se distinguèrent particulièrement._

« Tiens donc… Mais ça ne serait pas les deux groupies ? », se demanda Deathmask en sortant de sa poche une loupe. Sur l'image, on voyait Shaka en toge en train de méditer sous un arbre, entouré de Shiva et Aghora eux aussi en toge.

_Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire pour le moment._

_Il est néanmoins prédit par un boddhisattva du passé que le divin Shaka mourra comme son père sous les arbres sal jumeaux, puis finira par se heurter au mur des incompréhensions de son époque._ _[n.d. Shiva : mais le texte du sage est en pâli et je maîtrise mal cette langue, alors j'ai peut-être incorrectement traduit ce passage du manuscrit.]_


End file.
